1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a math game system, comprising 36 playing pieces, two game boards and two 8-number dices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Multiplication table (row/column multiplication method) has been used to memorize and teach math beginners for multiplication application Rows and columns can be arranged from 9 to 13 in a full square table, e.g. only 9 numbers from 1 to 9 is used in China and in the United States the numbers are from 0 to 12.
Math educators of elementary school put great emphasis on teaching and memorizing the multiplication table. The multiplication table is everywhere, on books, note-books, exercise-books, pencil boxes, rulers, even erasers. Its popularity indicates a great importance of this table on the one hand, but shows us the extreme difficulty in memorizing on the other hand. Multiplication game boards have been created with attempts to raise learning interest. Such educational devices include those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,871,581 to Guzak, 5,688,126 to Merritt, and 898,587 to Matthias. All the above three game boards provide an entertaining environment to raise learning interest, but fail qualitatively and quantitatively to provide devices that promise higher productivity after playing. The physical structure of these game boards make it impossible to become educational devices to be memorized as a whole and to reduce the degree of difficulty in applications of understanding and memorizing.
The original table is rough and ready, but the process of teaching and memorizing is time consuming. Without persistence, users find it difficult to use it fully and freely. In addition, it is only used for the purpose of multiplication. Other forms of applications are either neglected or not discovered. The popular table would have been more beneficial and entertaining had the simplification and more functional applications been discovered.
A regular dice has six planes with 6 numbers from 1 to 6 or 6 sets of dots representing the numbers from 1 to 6. The 6-number dice is mostly use for entering or gambling. Its interesting form has made many of entertaining games possible and playable. In other words, its great potentiality has not been discovered, let alone being put into more healthy practices, such as education or entertainment for education.
Therefore, there is a great need for redefining and simplifying the regular multiplication table and improving the 6-number dice. There has further been a great need for discovering their potentials and wonders for the benefit of education and entertainment for education. There also has been a need to improve the quality of our life in any process of learning with achievement and enjoyment.